


Little Beast

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Book Girl/Bungaku Shōjo
Genre: Eine Kleine, F/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Even as she and Konoha broke up, Nanase was happy because Konoha finally called her by her first name. A parody of Eine Kleine by Kenshi Yonezu.





	

I’m truly happy that I met you,  
Yet, as it is, it’s all so sad  
Now, with painfully happy memories,  
I walk beyond the inevitable farewell

If I’m just going to live taking Tohko’s place,  
Then it’d be better if you had never met her  
That way, there’d be neither rage nor confusion,  
And you wouldn’t be forced to write

I just want to tell you exactly how I feel,  
Yet, I lie and try to downplay my emotions  
I’m much weaker than you think I am  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?

If I had everlasting sorrows, a torn heart, and you,  
I would be happy to smile and say “Everything is alright.”  
Everything before me seems to blur and melt  
A flood of miracles couldn’t make me happier  
Because you called me by my name

Since you were being manipulated and hurt,  
I thought I could save you from the pain  
Now, since you’re no longer ignorant,  
We’ll have to try and laugh separately

Though I vow, though I pray to get my dreams to come true,  
Someone else has stolen you for good  
I’m much weaker than you think I am  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?

There will always be nights where I’ll cry and suffer  
And I wanted you to always be near and hold my hand  
To keep going without you,  
What can I possibly do?  
Can I call you by your name?

The day my skirt was torn,  
I almost cried and wanted to disappear  
Ever since then, I’ve been watching  
Over the one who saved me,  
Over you

If I had everlasting sorrows, a torn heart, and you  
I would be happy to smile and say “Everything is alright.”  
Everything before me seems to blur and melt  
A flood of miracles couldn’t make me happier  
Because you called me by my name  
Can I call you by your name?


End file.
